


Stay Beautiful (and please stay mine)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: “Everything’s going to suck once classes start again tomorrow.”“Why’s that, babe?”“Because,” Alex says, sitting up and pulling Maggie to straddle her lap, “we’ve spent every day together for the last three months, and I’m not looking forward to not having you with me as much anymore.”orAlex and Maggie are back at college, and they're ridiculously cute.(Also, we meet Alex's gay awakening and Maggie's ex!)





	Stay Beautiful (and please stay mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you like, I tried to write jealous!Alex because adlerre really wanted me to. I don't think I'm very good at it lol.

Alex doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of kissing Maggie.

Like, she doesn’t even mind that she woke up with Maggie’s hair in her mouth _again._ She wouldn’t mind having to wake up like that every day for the rest of her life if it’s always going to be followed by Maggie’s lips on hers, shifting her body so she’s half on top of Alex, scratching lightly at the skin between her sleep shorts and T-shirt. The girl in her bed is so _soft_ and so _warm_ and _thank god_ for single rooms, especially now that Maggie’s mouth is on her neck, her hands making their way upwards under Alex’s shirt, and yeah, she’s pretty sure this has to be heaven.

“Morning, babe,” Maggie whispers, her lips moving against the hollow of Alex’s throat, and Alex honest to god _whimpers_ at how husky her voice is, how softly her nose is nuzzling her neck, how _sexy_ this girl is.

“M-morning.”

“Still got you stammering, Danvers? It’s been over three months.”

“Maggie, last night when you took my shirt off, you couldn’t talk for two whole minutes.”

“Hey!” Maggie says, poking at Alex’s abs, “you _know_ what that bra does to me, you wore it on purpose.”

Alex smirks at her girlfriend. “Maybe,” she says, trying to smile innocently. She’s pretty sure she just looks like the cat that got the cream though, because, well, she did. That is, until Maggie gets a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and suddenly, Alex is being tickled.

She should’ve known better than to tease Maggie while she’s on top of her, there’s no escape route. Her hands were even already under her shirt.

_Rookie mistake, Danvers._

When they collapse a few minutes later, both out of breath from laughing, Maggie on top of Alex, she just grins at her girlfriend.

“Well, that’s one way to wake me up, Sawyer.”

“Hm,” Maggie murmurs, her face already nuzzled in Alex’s neck again.

“There are some other ways I would have liked better, though.”

“Yeah? That’s not hard to believe, Danvers.”

Alex just looks at Maggie for a second. God, she’s beautiful. With her hair all messed up from sleeping and rolling around, her too-large shirt hanging off her shoulder, exposing an elegant collarbone Alex just wants to kiss. Her hands, finding their way to Alex’s hair, fingers scratching lightly at the base of her neck before they run through her hair. The way Maggie’s legs tangle naturally with hers, the way their bodies fit together as if they were meant to be like this, always. The soft smile she’s giving Alex, her dimples coming out full force. Honestly, she could spend forever in this very position. Alex lets out a long sigh.

“What was that about?” Maggie asks, her eyes suddenly going from adoring to concerned. God, Alex love how expressive her face is.

“Everything’s going to suck once classes start again tomorrow.”

“Why’s that, babe?”

“Because,” Alex says, sitting up and pulling Maggie to straddle her lap, “we’ve spent every day together for the last three months, and I’m not looking forward to not having you with me as much anymore.”

“Well, I had to work some days.”

“Yeah, but then you snuck into my room afterwards.”

“That is also true. Couldn’t not see my girl.” Maggie leans forward for a kiss, and Alex is all too happy to oblige. She pulls back after a few minutes, keeping her eyes closed and her forehead pressed against Maggie’s.

“God, I love doing that.”

“Hm, the feeling’s mutual.”

“It’s gonna suck not being able to do this whenever I want anymore, you know.”

“Yeah, I think I do.”

“At least we can have lunch together three times a week.”

“Yeah- wait, what?” Maggie pulls back abruptly, her eyes confused, and Alex blushes. Maggie is going to think this is _so_ dorky.

“Well, I, uh. I cross-referenced our class schedules to see when I could see you, and uh, we can have lunch together on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Tuesdays are best for date nights, outside of the weekend, of course, because on Wednesdays you only start at eleven and me at ten – you’re laughing at me.”

Maggie tries to stop her giggles, but it proves impossible and Alex finds herself pouting. Maggie catches her look, and starts pressing kisses all over her face in between giggles, making Alex’s pout disappear as she tries to stop laughing long enough to talk.

“I – you – I’m just. God, Alex, I’m laughing because you’re such a fucking _adorable dork_ , and I can’t believe you actually did this, and – god, Danvers, I just really fucking love you, you know?”

Alex grins, and she’s sure she looks super goofy, but it just makes Maggie’s dimples come out again, so she doesn’t really mind.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you _and_ your super nerdy itinerary of when you get to see you girlf-“

She’s cut off by Alex’s eager lips, but doesn’t protest at all, and instead pushes Alex back down on the bed again. Her hands make their way back under Alex’s shirt, and Alex can feel Maggie starting to roll her hips slightly. It turns her on beyond belief and before she knows it, she’s taken Maggie’s shirt off, they’re kinda sitting up again, and she’s sucking on that collarbone she’d been admiring earlier, delighting in the way Maggie’s breath hitches and she whimpers softly.

She pulls back to admire the girl in her lap, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her eyes raking down from Maggie’s gorgeous eyes to her flat stomach, and back up to those adorable dimples.

“I love you, too.”

Maggie’s lips are on hers again almost the second the words are out of her mouth, and she pulls her closer, going for the latch on her bra when-

“What’s up, Lexie – oh! Oh, maybe I should have – “

“Piper, turn the fuck around!”

The girl in the door does a 180, putting her hands over her eyes, too, and Alex rolls her eyes. She hands Maggie her shirt, which she finds on the floor, and waits for her to put it on and get off her lap before standing up from the bed and speaking again. Maggie stands next to her.

“Okay, Piper, it’s safe to turn around now.”

Piper does, with a shit-eating grin on her face, and Alex all but groans. Here it comes.

“So, baby gay’s found herself a girl, huh?”

Alex rolls her eyes again, but takes Maggie’s hand in hers when she feels her tense up.

“I have, actually. Piper, this is my girlfriend, Maggie. Mags, this is Piper, my most _annoying_ classmate, and unfortunately, probably my best friend.”

“Piper Kane, nice to meet you,” Piper says, sticking her hand out for Maggie to shake. Maggie steps forward, gripping her hand.

“Maggie Sawyer,” she says, “I’m sorry we met under such… awkward circumstances.”

“Really, it’s all my fault. I should’ve knocked. I’m not used to Danvers here embracing the gay. Well done, by the way, Lexie. _Finally,_ huh?”

“Shut up, Piper.”

Alex shoves her friend’s shoulder, but Piper pulls her into a hug.

“I missed you too, Lexie.”

“If you call me Lexie _one more time,_ I’m going to kick you out.”

“So you can finish what you started with your girl over here?”

***

Maggie’s glad when Alex tells Piper not to call her Lexie. She’s not proud of it, but she felt jealousy stirring in her gut when this – admittedly gorgeous – girl came in here, and called Alex by a name she herself had told Maggie multiple times she hated.

Piper’s tall, with hair a shade lighter than Alex’s, tanned skin and green eyes that really pop. And, well, Maggie’s about 90% sure this is the friend Alex developed feelings for that made her realize she was gay. Because, a) Alex doesn’t exactly have a lot of friends, she’s said so herself, and, b) Piper seems to be _very_ familiar with Alex’s history, considering the comments she’s made so far.

If she’s honest, she’s a little jealous at how _comfortable_ Alex seems with this girl, because it’s a way she’s only seen Alex with the kids, and, just recently, with her.

Alex blushes at Piper’s comment, but wraps and arm around Maggie’s waist and pulls her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” she says, grinning, and Maggie feels herself relax slightly. This girl might be gorgeous, and was probably Alex’s gay awakening, but she’s wrapped around _Maggie_ right now, pressing kisses to _her_ temple, and looking at her like she hung the fucking moon, so.

“So, you two know each other from class?”

“Yeah, we met in freshman bio. Became really fast friends, huh, Danvers?” Piper says with a smirk, and Maggie thinks she knows what she’s implying, and she doesn’t like that Piper thinks it’s a secret. Alex stiffens slightly, but relaxes almost immediately when Maggie squeezes her hand where they’re both resting on Maggie’s hip. Maggie smirks.

“You could say me and Alex became really fast friends as well, huh, babe? What was it, three days?”

Alex blushes and Maggie kisses her adorable red cheek, putting a smile on her girlfriend’s face.

“Piper, did you barge into my room for a reason?”

“I wanted to come hear if you were available for brunch, but…”

“We can come,” Maggie says, surprising herself. And, apparently, Alex, who looks at her with confusion in her eyes, though adoration is mixed in there. “Yeah, you just gotta give us a second to get dressed.”

Piper smiles, and if it seems a little forced, well, that’s probably just Maggie’s imagination.

“Great. I invited another friend along, so how about I go pick her up and then you two meet us there? Billy’s cool, Alex?”

Alex nods, pulling Maggie closer again, as if she can’t get enough of the physical contact between them, and Maggie feels all warm and gooey inside, almost all traces of jealousy gone.

“Yeah, we’ll meet you there at eleven?”

“Cool,” Piper says, and nods at Maggie before heading out the door. When she’s gone, Alex turns to Maggie and pulls her into a long, slow kiss.

“What – what was that for?”

“You’re adorable when you get jealous. Also, really, _really_ hot.”

“I’m not – I’m not jealous.”

“Babe. You’re way too smart not to know that Piper’s the friend who asked me if I was into her. And _really fast friends_? Really?”

“She said it first,” Maggie grumbles, looking down, and Alex pulls her closer again so their hips press together. “I’m pretty sure she was trying to make me jealous.”

“Yeah, Piper’s like that. Don’t worry about it, babe, like I said, I thought it was adorable. And just so you know, yeah, Piper made me realize I was gay. But if it was you? I probably would’ve realized it much, much sooner.”

Maggie can’t help but grin at that, and Alex returns it.

“Come on, let’s get dressed so you can continue to show Piper just how _yours_ I am.”

“You _are_ mine.”

A soft kiss.

“I know.”

***

Maggie freezes in her steps as soon as they enter the restaurant, and Alex gets tugged back by their joined hands.

_What are the fucking chances?_

Because they’re heading for Piper’s table, sure, but sitting with Piper? This friend she’d supposedly invited along? It’s Heather. As in, Maggie’s-ex-who-broke-up-with-her-just-before-the-summer Heather.

Fucking _Heather._

Is the universe _kidding_ her right now?

Alex turns to her, concerned at her sudden stop, and Maggie tries to breathe. At least neither Piper or Heather has seen them yet.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“That’s – that girl with Piper, Alex, that’s – that’s my ex.”

“The – the same ex who you were gonna go on a trip with, but she broke up with you just before the summer?”

“One and the same,” Maggie says, her breathing slowly getting back to normal at the feeling of Alex’s hands on her arms, at Alex’s soft voice, just, at _Alex_ in general. God, she loves this girl.

“Do you wanna leave? I can just text Piper that something came up. They haven’t seen us yet.”

“God, you’re perfect,” Maggie says, reaching up to press a quick kiss to Alex’s lips. “But that’s not necessary. I’m okay now, I promise.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just… don’t let go of my hand, okay?”

Alex brings their joined hands up to her lips to press a kiss to the back of Maggie’s hand.

“Never.”

***

“Hey, Piper,” Maggie says when they sit down, “I didn’t know you knew Heather, here.”

Alex is proud of her for acknowledging her ex immediately, for facing her head on, for looking her in the eye and not backing down. Maggie isn’t going to be the one to make this awkward, and she gives her hand a little squeeze to convey her pride. Maggie grins at her quickly before turning back to the two girls sitting across from them.

“Small world, huh?” she says to Heather, smiling.

Heather nods, looking slightly uncomfortable, but Piper cuts in before she can say anything.

“How do you two know each other?”

“We dated for a little bit-“

“She was my girlfriend-“

Maggie and Heather talk over each other, and for a moment, everything is super awkward, until Maggie gives Heather a nod and the blonde turns to Piper to explain. Alex squeezes Maggie’s hand again.

“She was my girlfriend – we dated, for a bit last year. I, uh, we broke up just before the summer.”

“Like, in the middle of finals,” Maggie says, looking annoyed. Piper, on the other hand, looks delighted, and grins at the two of them.

“Ooh, I smell drama. So, I’m guessing from this little interaction that Heather did the dumping?”

“Piper!” Alex warns, squeezing Maggie’s hand again. Seriously, does Piper _not_ have a filter?

“What?” Piper says. “We’re all adults here, and it’s ancient history, right? Maggie’s your girl now.”

Maggie relaxes slightly at that, and Alex can’t help the goofy grin that spreads across her face. Heather looks taken aback, and Alex delights in it a little bit. She’s feeling a little possessive right now, because honestly? This Heather chick is really pretty, like, in a conventional way. She’s got the blonde hair and the blue eyes and the curves and the- yeah, she’s just pretty, and Alex has to remind herself that _she’s_ the one Maggie’s leaning into right now. There’s this little voice in the back of her head, though, reminding her that _Heather_ broke up with _Maggie,_ not the other way around, and she’s not sure she likes that little voice.

It’s annoying. Maggie _loves_ her, she knows it, god, they want to spend the rest of their lives together. There’s no reason to feel jealous of this – admittedly beautiful – girl Maggie used to date.

Heather answers Piper, and Alex is annoyed further when she realizes the other girl doesn’t look uncomfortable anymore.

“Yeah, I broke up with Maggie,” she says, shrugging. “If it helps, I regretted it a while after. We were just about to go on a trip together, too.”

“You regretted it?” Maggie asks, her brow furrowing, and Alex feels the jealousy flare up again. Maggie looks vulnerable, and curious, and it’s not sitting right with her – does Maggie… would Maggie… she doesn’t still… does she?

She scolds herself internally for being so insecure, for getting jealous so easily, and tries to remind herself of their anniversary on the beach, when Maggie said she’s never felt about anyone the way she feels about Alex. That includes Heather. And besides, Maggie deserves some closure, right? And Maggie _loves_ her. There’s nothing to be jealous about.

When has the fact that you have nothing to be jealous about actually stopped someone from getting jealous? Alex is pretty sure the answer is never. It’s definitely not true right now, and oh, Heather is speaking again.

“Well, yeah, I mean, have you _seen_ yourself? I missed…” she looks Maggie up and down in a way that makes Alex want to throw up. Or throw Heather through a window. Either would work. “… all that,” she finishes, with a smirk, and yeah, maybe throwing her through a window is being too nice about it.

Maggie’s mouth is hanging open, incredulous. She tries to speak, but it doesn’t look like the words are coming out, and in the end she just shakes her head, looking down. Alex is really close to cutting a bitch, especially when she sees the way Piper is eating this up – she’s going to have to have a serious talk with her friend. For now, though, she’s jealous and Maggie is upset and she won’t stand for it.

“Yeah, okay, we’re leaving. This was a bad idea. I’ll catch up with you later, Piper.”

She looks at Maggie to make sure she’s doing the right thing, that she’s not reading this situation wrong – because really, she’s only known Maggie for like three months, and they’re still figuring each other out if she’s being honest. But Maggie’s looking right back at her with gratefulness and adoration in her eyes, and Alex gives her a soft smile.

She wraps an arm around Maggie’s waist as the walk away, and turns around to see Heather with a really distasteful look on her pretty face.

It makes her smile.

She feels a little bad about it.

(She doesn’t.)

***

“I’m going to talk to Piper, just so you know,” Alex says as they walk hand-in-hand along the sidewalk, on their way back to her dorm room.

“Huh?” Maggie stops to look Alex in the eye, confused. Alex turns to face her, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist to pull her closer. Maggie places a soft, quick kiss on her jaw, as if it’s a reflex, and it makes Alex feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Mags, what she did is not okay. Trying to make you jealous? Being jealous, feeling like that about your relationship, it’s not fun and it’s not funny. I’m sorry I brushed it off earlier.”

She keeps her eyes on Maggie’s, trying to show her how serious she is, and brings a hand up to move a strand of hair to behind her girlfriend’s ear as Maggie struggles to find the right words.

“Danvers, I – thank you.”

Alex shrugs.

“It’s the right thing to do.”

They continue walking, their hands linking again without either girl really thinking about it.

“So, Heather made you jealous, huh?” There’s a smile in Maggie’s voice, and Alex groans.

“Yeah. It was not fun.”

Maggie stops them again, this time being the one to pull Alex closer, her hands making their way to the back of Alex’s neck and tangling in her hair. She pulls Alex’s head down so their foreheads touch.

“Alex, I – you know I’m over her, right? And what I feel for you, it’s so much more than what I ever felt for her.”

“I know.”

“I love you, Danvers.”

“I love you, too, Sawyer.”

Maggie connects their lips in a soft, tender kiss.

“Good.”

“Yeah. Good.”

“Now, what do you say we forget about those two and enjoy our last evening of freedom?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Let’s go put that single room to good use, Danvers.”

***

Being in class sucks.

Well, no, not the being in class, specifically.

Being in class without _Maggie,_ though?

That _definitely_ sucks.

It’s only been two classes, but damn. Alex thinks she’s having withdrawal symptoms.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and opens her thread with Maggie.

(It’s a first, for Alex; having her phone out in class. A year ago, hell, four months ago? Her phone would have been off and she’d be taking meticulous notes.)

**Alex Danvers:** _Class really, really sucks without you._

**Mags** **❤:** _You’re telling me, babe._

**Alex Danvers:** _I miss you already._

**Alex Danvers:** _God, I’m sappy. What have you done to me?_

**Mags** **❤:** _It’s called being in love, Danvers. Get used to it._

**Mags** **❤:** _And hey, your nerdy itinerary says we can have lunch today, right?_

**Alex Danvers:** _It does._

**Mags** **❤:** _Well then, get off your phone and take notes, dork. I’m not dating some college dropout or unemployed loser._

**Alex Danvers:** _Fine. But stop calling me a dork._

**Mags** **❤:** _You’re MY dork, though._

**Mags** **❤:** _I love that you’re my dork._

**Alex Danvers:** _Fine, you can keep calling me dork. I’m going to take notes, now. Love you._

**Mags** **❤:** _I love you right back, babe. See you at lunch_ _❤_

***

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought here or on tumblr, bi-genius, and please send me prompts?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
